1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filamentary brush bristle material that can be used for abrading a work surface and grinding off burrs and the like. It particularly relates to a synthetic resin brush bristle material that contains two or more types of abrasive particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is known, natural fibers, synthetic fibers and metal wire are the principle materials used in brushes for industrial applications, the material used depending on what the work material, the processing mode, and the purpose of use. There are also known brush bristle materials comprising various types of synthetic resin filaments that contain silicon carbide or aluminum oxide powder or abrasive grains.
However, with the prior art brush bristle materials such as those described above, the abrading of burrs cannot be ensured when there is scale on the work surface or when the work material is very hard. Even when the work can be abraded, it takes a long time and is highly inefficient.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a brush bristle material that can readily abrade any type of work surface and can be used with high precision for multiple purposes.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a filamentary brush bristle material comprised of synthetic resin material containing two or more types of abrasive particle selected from among diamond powder, stainless-steel powder, titanium powder, silicon carbide powder and aluminum oxide powder or silicon carbide or alumina abrasive grains.
The synthetic resin material can be comprised of a polyamide, a polyolefin such as polyethylene or polypropylene, a vinylidene halide such as polyvinylidene chloride or polyvinylidene fluoride, or a polyester such as polyethylene terephthalate or polybutylene terephthalate, and have a round or polygonal cross-section.
The abrasive particles may be contained in an amount that is from 1 to 90 percent by weight of the synthetic resin material, and preferably is from 10 to 50 percent by weight of the synthetic resin material. The abrasive particles can have a particle diameter of 0.1 xcexcm to 1 mm, and the filamentary diameter can be from 0.1 mm to 2 mm.
Using a brush bristle material thus comprised of synthetic resin material containing two or more types of abrasive particles not only provides a major improvement in abrading and grinding efficiency and burr removal efficiency resulting from the complementary effect of the characteristics possessed by the synthetic resin and the characteristics possessed by the plurality of powders or abrasive grains, but also makes it possible to reduce the time and labor required to process the work.
Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and following detailed description of the invention.